Enough
by XxNovellaxX
Summary: Okay, I've made this OneShot into a full story. This all takes place after the Finale.
1. It's Enough

"Come on Meredith, I'll take you home." Finn says coldly, while walking past her.. Something seems to be bothering him but Meredith doesn't notice. She's rooted to the spot. Finn turns around and notices that she hasn't followed. He's looking at her, who's looking at Derek. He looks between them.It's the "pick me", "Choose me", "love me", scenario all over again. Only this time, it's all up to Meredith. You'd think she'd know who to choose, but she's confused. She could choose Finn, who she could potentially love, who has **Plans**, who cares about her. **Or **she can run into the arms of the man she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. The one, not ten minutes ago, asked **Her** what they were.

Only, she doesn't know completely, what that meant. She doesn't know that if, she chooses him right now, he'd leave Addison. I mean, it's clear to her now, that he loves her more then anything. But what the real questions is this, Is it **enough**?

Meredith is still standing there. She's glued to the spot, spaced out, like she's not even standing there in the awkward silence that has now fogged over the three of them. All she has is her thoughts. Images of the times before Addison float into her mind. She smiles to herself a little.

"Meredith?" It's Finn again. Derek is to rapped up in is own thoughts of Meredith right now to even think about speaking. He looks at her though, she doesn't even answer Finn. She's just standing there.

Derek is a little scared. He's terrified she'll pick Finn over him. He's afraid of what it will do to him. That he will sulk for the rest of his life knowing he was dumb enough to let her slip from his loving grasp the first time, and then let it all happen again. He knows that if she picks Finn, Addison will leave him, because the major loss would show on his face, his actions. He's afraid he will be alone forever. He can't see himself with anyone else. He can't see himself meeting anyone else like Meredith.

She remembers everything. And thinking about everything makes her think about how much he hurt her. Butchered her heart. Left it in the tiniest pieces she felt she'd never be able to put it back together. She knows he's sorry, she knows it's killing him to see her like this. And she knows, it's killing him not to be with her. To be going home to his wife he doesn't love.

She thinks back to what Finn said. About how he could never plan anything out since his wife died. That now, he's looked at her, Meredith, and he has plans. That's saying something. Meredith knows he would never lie to her like Derek did, she knows he will never hurt or cause her deep emotional wounds. She knows all this, but she can't shake the image she has in her head. The one that makes her break out into a smile even on her worse days. She doesn't think she could live with herself if she chose wrong.

Meredith blinks, as if she hasn't for the past ten minutes. She looks at both men for a minute or so, studying their faces, actions, trying to see the raw emotion of both of them equally. Finn looks at her, he doesn't know what to say. Derek lets out a long slow sly, as if he's been holding it in for a long time. He stares at her but looks away when Finn glares at him angrily. Finn didn't know thehistory these two have had, but gudging by the looks and awkwardness, he knows.

Meredith, turns a little, ungluing her high heels from the hospital floor; she turns in Derek's direction. She finally opens her mouth, shattering the silence,

"It's Enough."

**That's it. I seriously think there is no other possible scenario for her. I defiantly think she will choose her McDreamy. You have to play it all out in your head like I did. Well, I hope you liked this OneShot. Please review.**


	2. Hey fans

Hey fans. I had a small idea pop in my head for this oneshot. Now, I just want to know how many of you want me to continue. You know, so I know it's worth it.

So please let me know. Remember, It all depends on how many requests I get.


	3. Her McDreamy

**Hey Fans. I decided to continue since I got so many people encouraging me. I love you guys! Thanks for everything, here it goes!**

**Her McDreamy**

She left. She said what she wanted to say, her choice, and she left. She spun right around on those heals and got into the elevator. Leaving the two men alone with only each other, completely perplexed. Meredith had leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. She didn't even look awake, like there wasn't any activity in her brain. The fact of the matter is, she let herself give in, she let herself forgive Derek. She thought she should feel happy. But she doesn't know what it going to happen next. She's left the rest for him to decide.

Meredith is now lying on George's bed. Izzie is in the middle, George is on the other side. And Alex, well, he's here. Surprisingly he came back to Meredith's to support Izzie. So right now, he's lying on the bed next to Meredith, Izzie lying on him fast asleep. Izzie's still wearing her peach dress, Mascara has run down her cheeks, looking like black rain.

Christina is sleeping over at the hospital to stay with Burke. Meredith finds it a bit surprising seeing as Christina is not a supporting type of girlfriend. Yet, Meredith doesn't know that her best friend is losing her touch, and not necessarily in a bad way. Although, Christina is disturbed by it all. It will eventually grow on her. Burke needs her right now.

Meredith hasn't said anything to any of them about what happened tonight.. Frankly, she rather not have them know. She doesn't want to have to think about it to much. She doesn't want to have to regret her decision. She knows they will look down on her for it. They all will lecture her about what he did to her, how much pain he had caused her. Meredith feels like it's time to forgive him. She feels like if was willing to take that chance with her, what happened tonight, that he asked **her **what this was, then it's enough.

Right now, at this moment in time, Meredith has a friend in need of her support. For once in her life she's supporting a friend instead of the other way around. It feels good to have someone else depend on you for once. No longer having the pity stares coming at her in all directions from everyone. She knows, that eventually something is going to slip out and attention will be directed at her, but for right now, she likes that fact that her problems are set aside for someone else.

Meredith feels her eyelids getting heavy. She would go to her own bed, but feels to tired to move, to drained of energy, both physical and emotional. She leans her head on Alex's shoulder. He's asleep already, chin resting on his love interest's. Meredith sighs, and closes her eyes.

"Night Meredith," She hears George whisper from the other side of the bed as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

GAGAGAGAGAxGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith wakes up to a pressure on her left shoulder. She slowly turns her head to find Izzie, eyes open, staring vacantly up at the ceiling. Her eyes are red and puffy. Meredith guesses she was crying again. Izzie is silent. Her hand is resting on her stomach which is rising and falling with every regrettable breath. A breath she wishes Denny were taking right now. A breath that left him, one that will never bring him back to her.

Meredith can here the clanging of pots and pans down in the kitchen. The boys, or at least George, is trying to make breakfast.. Feeling Izzie shift her body away from her, she gets up off the bed. She looks down at her friend who has just curled herself into her dress.

"Come on Izz, get changed and I can either bring you breakfast, or you can come down." Meredith offers, sitting on the edge of the bed. But Izzie says nothing.

"Izzie, you have to eat something." Meredith tries agin but gets no response

Meredith sighs and walks out of the room and into Izzie's. She picks out some clothes and goes back into George's room to place them on the bed for Izzie. She then takes one last look at her devastated friend, before going downstairs to help with breakfast.

Alex and George are in the kitchen making eggs, and aren't doing a bad job of it either.

"She awake?" Alex asks, concerned etched a crossed his face.

Meredith nods and sits down at the table. "She says she's not hungry." she says, not bothering to say that it was just implied. The boys know Izzie's not going to say anything.

"I'm going to go up." Alex says leaving the kitchen. Both Meredith and George nod. They are in silence for a long time.

"I hope she's going to be okay..." George finally says, breaking the silence.

"Me to George, me too."

GAGAGAGAGAxGAGAGAGAGA

It's late after noon and she hasn't heard anything on Derek's part. It's a weekday and she should be at the hospital but she was told to stay with Izzie. Alex wasn't to happy to hear her had to go to the hospital, but he did promise Izzie he'd be back as soon as his shift was over. Of course, Izzie was silently grateful for his support. Meredith knows he loves Izzie. She's always known that, even when he wasn't acting up by being an ass to all of them. It all shown on his face.

Meredith has absolutely nothing to do all day. She tried to fallow one of Izzie's cupcake recipes so she could give her some, but failed to many times and just gave up. Now, she is currently sitting on the coach with a glass orange juice, remote in hand, and one of her mother's surgical tapes in the VCR. Still nothing from Derek. Then again, he probably had an early shift. _Yeah that's it, he was way to busy and tied up at the hospital to call, _Meredith reassures herself. Finn hasn't called her either... Of course, she doesn't expect a call from Finn. There are no more ties between them. It's over, and Doc is no longer in the picture. _Doc..._ Meredith thinks to herself as she watches her mother do open heart surgery.

A tear escapes her eye at the thought of Doc missing from her life forever. She misses his face licking, and his furry head she likes to ruffle up already. No more walks either...she's not even sure if she'll walk with Derek again. It's all on him now. She wonder what he is going to do. If he'll leave Addison. If it's enough for him, he will. He has to, she picks him, she chooses him. she's in love with him. She's sacrificed Finn for him. Finn who said he had plans, Finn, the one she could eventually love, have a life with, forget about Derek

Deep down Meredith knows she would never stop loving Derek.. Actually, she knows it would eventually stop working with Finn. Only because she could never love a man like she loves Derek. He's Her McDreamy.


	4. Un Glued

**Un Glued**

_No one likes to show emotion. It lets everyone now how damaged and detached you are. That things get to you that wouldn't normally. We try and we try to mold ourselves into this...thing. Were we can keep it all in and look like nothing will ever make us come unglued._

She's up and dressed, coffee in hand and heading out the door.

"Izz, you page me if you need me," Meredith said grabbing a jacket from the coat hanger by the door. She's doing a fantastic job being the caring, supportive friend.

"George and Alex both said the same thing just go already." Izzie said bitterly from her place on the coach. Bailey thought a week was long enough for Izzie to adjust enough to be able to be home alone. Izzie seemed to be getting better but it was all a clever roost to be left alone. Frankly, she was getting sick of all the sympathy attention.

"Still, I have a pager."

"Bye Meredith!" Izzie yelled as the door shut behind her friend. "I'm not a freaken baby." She then muttered to herself.

Meredith drove to Seattle Grace Hospital in a daze. She didn't know what would lay ahead for her. She hadn't been there for a week. A week since she slept with McDreamy in and empty hospital room the night of the prom. And no, Meredith had no calls going, nor coming from Derek, as far as she knew...actually, she knows nothing. She knows she expressed her choice and ran, ran like a coward who didn't want to face the other. The other guy who would be devastated, the other guy who had the plans.

It was five minutes in the parking lot before Meredith even knew she had arrived at her destination. She shook he head, hair flying all around before smoothing her hair back down._ I can do this._ She thinks to herself as she gets out of the car and walks into SGH.

"Sorry I'm late." Meredith says to Bailey as she rounds the corner heading into the locker room.

"It's fine Grey, you excused." Bailey reassures but still keeps her Nazi like tone. They walk into the locker room together. "Alright suck ups!" She announces, getting all her interns attention.

"Please do not tell me I'm with Addison." Alex wines as he finishes tying his shoes.

"You sure are Karev, now get going! Now, O'Malley, I've got patents in rooms 2238, 2237, 2239, and 3319 that need to be tended to, now that we have...a short in interns I need you to pick up the slack." Bailey says the last part a little quieter. Believe it or not she loves her suck ups.

"What about me?" Meredith asks from her locker as she shuts it.

"I need you to find Christina, she has patients in rooms, 3116 and 1352. And you, will take care of Preston Burke." Bailey says handing Meredith the charts to Christina's assigned rooms and leaves the room. Alex leaves the room in discussed while George says goodbye to Meredith and leaves as well.

GAGAGAGAGAGAxGAGAGAGAGAGA

_He's Derek's Patent..._ Meredith realizes as she walks down the corridor towards the elevator. Of course, when the elevator is in site, she sees none other then Addison. Looking like she was going to take the stairs all along, Meredith veers off to the right and goes up the few flights to Burkes floor. She hopes to god Addison doesn't suspect anything. The again, how could you not by the way Derek was avoiding her gaze at prom.

Once on the right floor, Meredith walks the few feet to Preston Burke's room and enters to find Christina asleep in a chair next to the bed, head on his lap.

Meredith smiles and shakes her head, "Christina...Hey, wake up."

"Hmm what?"

"You have patents."

"Oh, right...where?" She replies rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"Rooms 3119 and 1352." Meredith says handing her the charts.

"Damn..." Christina says looking over her charts. She shuts the lids to each chart and tucks then under her arm pit. She turns to Burke. "Hey..." she whispers, waking him up. "I have to go get changed and I have Patent's..."

"Come when you can.." Burke says through closed eyes. She just nods, squeezes his hand and walks out.

Meredith checks his vitals and looks over his chart.

"Is there anything you need Dr. Burke?" She asks, placing his chart back at the end of his bed.

"...Some...water."

"Okay," She replies. She gets him water and hands him the glass. "Everything seems to be okay."

"Good..." he opens his eyes and looks around and then at Meredith. His eyes show fear and frustration, Meredith can tell.

"Can you move your hand at all?" She asks, looking down at the had that is placed at his side."A little."

"Can I see?" Burke raises his arm, fingers sticking out. Meredith's eyebrows raise. He said a _little_. His hand shakes, you can see the focus on his face and in his eyes. Suddenly, his fist clenches. But his face shows no relief. To her, it seems to him that it's not enough. She can understand that. He needs to be able to move. Being a surgeon is his life. He needs the full function...well, to function.

"Don't.."

"Say anything," she finishes for him, understanding everything.

"How is...he..." Derek says walking into the room and then noticing that Meredith is there.

Meredith stay's professional, "he's doing just fine."

"Good..." He manages to smile. No matter what the predicament, he always manages to smile his McDreamy Smile. Meredith feels a little week in the knees and turns away.

"When do you think will get full function?" Meredith asks, looking away from Derek, instead, she looks at Burke.

"In a matter of time...we all just have to be patient..." Derek gives her this look that says he's not just talking about burkes nerve ability.

GAGAGAGAGAGAxGAGAGAGAGAGA

_But what happens when we repress everything for way too long?_

It's been a very long day and there is still more to come. Meredith has to make up for the time at home. She is now currently settling down in an empty call room on the pediatrics floor. She's on the bottom bunk, laying on her side facing out as not to feel to quastrophobic. That's the only thing she hates about these damn rooms.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep the door creeks open, the light flicks on, and Addison is standing in the doorway. _I knew I should have picked a different floor._ Meredith mentally curses herself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Meredith, I didn't know this room was being occupied. Addison apologizes, plastering a fake smile on.

Meredith sits up on the edge of the bed as not to bump her head and plasters on that same smile, the one she's learned to master. "That's alright, I don't usually pick this floor."

"Why now, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not that many people, it's quiet..."

"Same reason why I come in here." Addison replies, taking the opposite bunk.

They both lay down on their separate bunks. The light goes out and it's pure silence. You'd think they'd both drift off to sleep with the day they had. Both trying to dodge each other and Derek. Both suspecting the other suspects something. Suddenly, Meredith can here sobbing, it's very inaudible, but she can hear it, she knows it's there. She doesn't know what to do at first... I mean, this is the McDreamy stealer, but also, supposedly her "friend". Finally, Meredith flicks on the light to find tears streaming from Addison's eyes. Mascara running down her perfect face. All Meredith can do is stare at her.

"Don't say anything," Addison's sobbing voice is heard from the other side of the room. "I can't forgive you."

"I...I"

" I- can't- forgive- you..I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU! FOR MAKING HIM FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Addison's raw emotions come screaming out of her mouth, like nothing can stop them, like she's been waiting to express this from day one. All Meredith can do is stare in shock. She's frozen. Addison is still sobbing, her chest rising and falling faster then before. Meredith gets up from the bunk and slowly walks out of the room in silence. Leaving a sobbing Addison behind.

_I'll tell you what happens. We come completely un glued. And there is nothing, we can do about it_


	5. The Outcome

**The Outcome**

_It's not what people say, You know that saying, "you are who you are on the inside". But that's not it at all in my opinion...well, _Batman Begins _opinion but now it's mine as well. That saying goes, "It's not who you are underneath, but what you **do**, that defines you". Whoever thought up that clever quote is one hundred percent correct no matter how you look at it._

In in on-call room on a different floor, Meredith is lying awake. She's thinking about what Addison had said. She didn't care. She didn't care what Addison thought of her, whether she was the dirty ex...wait, dirty mistress or a whore. She didn't care. All she cared about was the last thing she had said, "For making him fall in love with you." It's clearly meant he was still in love with her. Because, how can she blame him? And she doesn't think of it arrogantly. But Seriously, they ended so suddenly. He didn't even get the chance to fall out of love. Meredith had the chance, the choice to move on. But she didn't. She convinced everyone that she had when she was dating Finn. She almost convinced herself she was getting over McDreamy. But that was simply not the case.

So here she is, lying in a room by herself, in a bed by herself. She wishes she could share a bed with him again. That, this time, it would be for real. She seriously thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. She was set, she was done. She thought she would grow old with him. Part of her still thinks there is a chance that it will happed. And the other part is telling her that she is truly kidding herself.

After and hour of thinking and mulling things over in her head, she finally fell asleep. Dreams of the future and past flowing through her drowsy mind.

GAGAGAGAGAGAxGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later on the next day Meredith is back to check on Burke. He seems to be doing just fine as he's always been since the shooting. Christina is there almost every waking minute when Bailey isn't hounding her. Meredith hasn't seen Addison all day. She's obviously relieved. She also had a scrub in with Derek today. She couldn't _not_ scrub in, she hadn't been in one all week and it would look weird and suspicious if she declined. So, the whole time she felt his eyes on her. She didn't mind at all this time. He had good reason to stare at her, even though she was a little mad he hadn't said anything since she chose. But she wont hold a grudge, it's not going to get her anywhere.

After surgery Meredith is washing her hands. Derek is right beside her but doesn't say anything. He looks at her from the corner of his eye and opens his mouth to say something but shuts it again. Meredith sighs and drys her hands before giving him a last look, and leaving the room to check on her other patents.

Yeah she's frustrated, but she knows she has to be patient. He said she should be, that has to count for something.She's just so curious.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Alex says. They are all sitting down to lunch, minus Izzie. And yes, Meredith finally told them what was going on, especially since Christina tried he hardest to squeeze it out of her.

"Well..."

"You got nothin!" Alex says through a mouthful of hotdog.

"So. Can you blame her?"

"Thank you Callie." Meredith says, smiling at George's girlfriend, and new found friend.

Callie smiles back.

"I laid myself out there, my vulnerability is on the line here! I'm like a...Vulnerable...cat."

"O-Kay". Alex say, now clearly uninterested. Meredith shrugs and goes back to eating her salad while Callie and George just laugh

GAGAGAGAGAGAxGAGAGAGAGAGA

_It's not only what you do, but the choices you make._

Meredith is awakened by the sound of her pager going off. She was on call yet again tonight, that's two days in a row and she hasn't much sleep at all. She groans and opens her eyes to check it.She doesn't know who it's from, only to go straight to room 1122. She gets out of the bed and head straight out the door and down the hall to the specified room. There could be a million reasons why she was called to this mysterious room. Guess she'll just have to figure it out.Meredith finally comes to the door and opens it quickly, unsure about what she will find.

Behind door number one, is McDreamy. He's pacing around the room until he sees her. Immediately a smile breaks out on his face and he moves forward, enveloping her in a passionate kiss.At first she just lets him kiss her. Soon she is reminded of how it feels like to be loved by him and she deepens the kiss. They kiss so forcefully she is backed up against the far wall and his hands are weaving through her hair. Chills are running a muck through both their body's as they long for each other. She brings her hands up to his face, feeling his soft skin against her palms. She's missed him so much. That one night at prom wasn't enough for her. She needs more, she needs him.

She holds on to his face and they kiss a little longer before she slowly pulls away from him, finally coming up for air.He leans his forehead up against hers and just looks into those eyes he's missed for so long. Those eyes that tells him she's his and only his. Her heart has always been with him and his with her.

"It's you, it's always been you." He says, out of breath from all the excitement.

"Shh." she whispers in his ear as she hugs him tightly to her, not ever wanting to let go of him. She knows now. She knows why Addison had come so un glued like that. It's because he doesn't love her. He chooses Meredith. A small solitary ear slips from her eye and travels down her cheek where it lands on his neck. She has him in her grasp so tightly that it travels down his own skin, causing shivers to creep up his spine at the feeling of it. He carefully un fastens her from himself and holds her at arms length. He wipes the tear from off her cheek. He's looking at her. The way he wishes he fully could. And this time, it's alright, it's allowed.

"I love** you**, Meredith Grey." He says and her head goes down and she falls into him. Her head on his chest as they stand there in the empty hospital room.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that..." She whispers into his hospital clothes. He lifts her chin with his index finger and kisses her mouth once more, it was quick, like a habit, liked they'd do it for the rest of their lives.

"This time, we wont make any mistakes. The chief as to know,** But**," he emphases at the small sound that escaped her lips, "we will wait a month. Let things die down. It will seem to soon to everyone else."

Meredith nods, "okay".

"Okay," he says smiling broadly.

GAGAGAGAGAGAxGAGAGAGAGAGA

_It's all up to you, no one can make these choices for you._

The house is full of the usual, George, Callie, Izzie, Alex, Christina, Meredith, of yeah, I forgot to mention one extra person. McDreamy. They aren't celebrating, they aren't mourning any losses. They are just being them, with there friends, all together. Sometimes things will be hard, difficult to comprehend by themselves. But that's what they are **all **there for. To stick with one another through everything.

They are in the living room watching a movie together. Meredith and Derek on one side of the couch cuddling, George and Callie cozy on the opposite side. Christina has the chair to herself, while Izzie leans her head on Alex's shoulder, occupying the floor against the couch.

Izzie looks at Alex and thanks him silently with her eyes, for sticking with her in her hour of need. Callie looks at George just because he will one day love her back. The lone Christina watches the movie with a smile on her face, knowing all to well, she's not alone.

"Love you Mer," Derek says, still watching the movie.

"I love **you** Derek." Meredith says looking up at her McDreamy. He kisses her nose and they settle back down in good company. Her choice is clear, she's made up her mind. And the best thing of all is, she has no regrets.

_Do what's right on your part, you never know what the outcome might be._

**So my wonderful fans! I so was not going to post this at all because I hardly got any encouraging reviews but this ending was killing me! I had to share it. So, thank you to those few who reviewed, you know who are. Let me know just how much you loved this, share your views, I like to know what other people think.**


End file.
